Jet Jaguar vs Gabara
by gojiramatthew
Summary: A short fanfiction story about two Showa creations fighting each other, Story Completed.


Me: "Here's a short battle I made, it hasnt been done before in a story so I did it"

Godzilla: "Something from my films, its good to see Jet Jaguar again, Gabara was an annoying pain"

Me: "Oh just to let you reader's know, Jet Jaguar appeared in Godzilla vs Megalon and Gabara appeared in Godzilla's revenge, they belong to Toho"

Godzilla: "JJ stands for Jet Jaguar if you non-Godzilla fan's didn't know"

Me: "Ok, well readers enjoy"

* * *

**JET JAGUAR VS GABARA**

Jet Jaguar was flying around Monster Island, It was the year 2007 many years since he fought Megalon and he was still in great shape, Jet Jaguar's Survival Program reactivated itself, meaning that Earth could be in danger again, JJ landed and walked around, he could only seen trees and rocks, he then heard a roar that sounded like a catlike but had an odd sound to it behind him, Jet turned around and saw a monster he sure was 58 meters tall and had green, turquoise warty skin, it had orange hair and had a large horn on top and a cat like face. unknown to him The creature's name is Gabara, born in a child's dream, now in the real world Gabara can go to Japan to destroy the main land, Gabara looked down and did some sort of laugh, JJ used his powers a flash of light appeared and Jet Jaguar began to grow taller, it another flash of light appeared and JJ was 50 meters tall, Gabara was 58 meters tall, but that means nothing, Gabara looked at JJ still confused as Jet Jaguar walked slowly towards him, JJ then used a karate chop at the left side of Gabara's face sending him falling down, JJ got his fists ready to attack, Gabara got up and charged at JJ but Jet Jaguar was faster then Gabara and moved out the way then kicked Gabara's in the backside making him crash into a bunch of rock, JJ kicked Gabara in the back while he was down, Gabara did a roar in pain and grabbed Jet Jaguar's leg, his horn glowed and electricity started to zap JJ, He fell down since the electricity did damage to his leg, Gabara got up and started kicking Jet Jaguar, then he grabbed Jet Jaguar and zapped him again, Jet Jaguar did a karate chop on Gabara's Neck, Sending the monster falling sideways, Gabara holded its neck and roared in pain.

Jet Jaguar got up and looked at Gabara, the green monster was holding its neck still, JJ decided that Gabara is to injured to fight anymore and walked away, Gabara looked at JJ walking away and Got up still holding its neck, It picked up a rock and throw it at Jet Jaguar, the rock hitted the back of Jet Jaguar's head, making the robot fall down, slamming into a bunch of trees. Gabara did a laugh, moving its hand away from its neck and walked over to Jet Jaguar. Gabara saw a big rock and picked it up and smashed it on Jet Jaguars back the rock crumbled as it slammed into Jet jaguar's back, Jet Jaguar tired to get up but the force of the rock damaged his back, Gabara walked away laughing and picked up another big rock and walked towards JJ, Gabara did another laughing roar and lifted the rock above his head, Jet jaguar saw his chance and Kicked Gabara in the knee, Gabara roared in pain and letted go of the rock making it slam on top of his head,making him fall down, Jet Jaguar rolled away from the fallen Gabara and got up slowly, JJ walked over to Gabara and kicked the green monster in the side, making Gabara roar in pain, Jet Jaguar walked away from Gabara and looked at the green monster who just got up.

Jet Jaguar started at Gabara waiting for the monster to attack, Gabara charged but JJ grabbed Gabara and tripped him over, Jet Jaguar then punch Gabara in the chest, Jet Jaguar was wasting no time and kicked Gabara in the side again, Gabara roared in pain and tried to get up, but JJ did a harder kick at the side again, Jet Jaguar grabbed Gabara by the neck and picked him up, then slammed Gabara into the ground, face first, Jet Jaguar looked at Gabara who wasnt moving, just then Gabara grabbed Jet Jaguar's arms, its horn began to glow again and electricity shocked Jet Jaguar's arms, Jet Jaguar got one of his arms out of Gabara's grip and punched him in the mouth, Gabara let go, and holded his mouth, Jet Jaguar kicked Gabara in the head making the monster do a weak roar in pain, Jet Jaguar turned away, but Gabara kicked him, knocked Jet Jaguar down, JJ got up and punched Gabara very hard in the stomach, making the monster do another weak roar in pain, Jet Jaguar punched Gabara in the mouth again, making the green monster's teeth break, Gabara did screeching roar in pain Jet jaguar then grabbed Gabara and used it's strength and lifted Gabara up over his head and throw Gabara in the air, The monster fell from the sky and slammed hard into the ground, Gabara got up very slowly and looked at Jet Jaguar and walked away in defeat. Jet Jaguar watch the monster retreat knowing its job was done, The robot then used it's power's once again, another flash of light appeared and Jet Jaguar shrunk back to him normal size, then he flew back to Japan slowly to get repaired, if the Earth is ever in danger again Jet Jaguar would stand in the evils way.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "Ok, done, sorry if it isnt long but it is a short story I made, ok review and please don't complain about who won and my writing, I know it has mistakes and stuff"

Godzilla: "The fastest story made by him so far, its still a nice story"

Me: "I got straight to the fighting, see you readers on other storys I have"


End file.
